1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power converters, and more particularly, to the PFC power converters.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of Power Factor Correction (PFC) is to correct a line-input current of a power supply. The line-input current of the power supply corrected by PFC power converter generates a sinusoidal input current which is in phase with a line voltage. Most conventional PFC techniques incorporate a boost topology as shown in FIG. 1. The boost PFC power converter including a bridge rectifier has one MOSFET and five diodes. In addition, there are three semiconductor devices in the current conduction path. Therefore, the power consumption of the conventional PFC power converter is high so as to reduce circuit efficiency of the conventional PFC power converter.